Spring Break
by FictionalFan456
Summary: When the gang goes to the beach house what will happen! MORE FRIENDSHIP! MORE ROMANCE THAN EVER! READ AND REVIEW! Please! Pairs: Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace, Julie/Milton, Eddie/Donna
1. Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Jacks POV-**

Kim and I have been SECRETLY dating for a month! I asked her to my beach house for spring break but the only problem is the guys and the girls are coming to.

I love Kim don't get me wrong but she can have such a big mouth sometimes! I love her a lot but GEEZ! I tell her not to tell **anyone** and the first person she tells is her "BFF" Grace! Then Grace tells Jerry and Jerry tells Milton, who tells Julie who tells Donna who tells Eddie and the next thing I know it's a party! But that's cool... I guess... My beach house is big enough for all of us...

**Kims POV-**

I kinda messed up... I knew Jack wanted alone time with me but I couldn't help but tell Grace! Shes my BEST FRIEND! I just don't want to mess this up... I'm such a screwup!

**THANKS FOR READING FIRST CHAPTER! R&R! **


	2. MrsG

Disclaimer- I don't own kickin' it or any of its characters!

Jacks POV-

It was first period of class and only 42 more minutes until we leave for one of the best weeks EVER! I really wanted to text Kim... We had a sub, but she wasn't normal.. SHE WAS SO COOL! So I knew Mrs. G wouldn't mind!

(A/N: Kim- Bold Jack- Underlined! )

Hey Kimmy, excited for an amazing week?!

**Only you can call me Kimmy babe...;) lol... Yep I'm PUMPED! Can't wait... I'm ill still make sure my Jackie gets some alone time with his "secret girlfriend"**

I was about to send Kim another text when Mrs. G said "Jack and Kimmy? Texting in MY class? I thought you all loved me!",She said pretending to cry and dab her eyes,"But seriously give me the phones, I want to be in juicy gossip too."

She read through our text that we sent during class but made sure she didn't go any farther than that to respect our privacy.

"Well then, I'm gonna go a little elementary school and ask you all to go out in the hallway."

We walked out and Kim looked scared because she really never gets in trouble, so I held her hand. She looked up and smiled at me. I love her so much. She's so beautiful and nice.

When we were in the hall Mrs.G closed the door and looked at us ashamed. Only to turn her back on the door and have the BIGGEST smile in the world! "OMG, I can't believe you guys are together! The janitor owes me $40 bucks!" She said. "You placed a bet on us?" Kim said laughing. "Yeah because I love you guys together! You shouldn't keep it a secret", she said,"Now go to the basement, Have your 25 minutes of alone time and then off to spring break!"

She gives us the keys and says " I'll make up an excuse like I sent you all to think about what you did wrong or something like that"

Kim and I waked away laughing hand and hand to the basement.


	3. Basment?

**Disclaimer: I don't own kicking it or any of its characters**!

**Kim's POV-**

We had been making out for a long time! I needed to say it "Jack I-" , he interrupted me with a long hard kiss, "ove you."

He stopped kissing me. KIM YOUR SO STUPID! Whyyyy would you say that! I just ruined our relationship forever. "You love me?!" He said shocked. "Of course how could you think", he crashed into my lips.

He looked at me for approval. I nodded my head and he QUICKLY pulled my shirt off... We kissed longer. I started to take off my belt slowly to turn him on. I heard a gasp and saw-

**Graces POV-**

I'm so frustrated! We all **were** waiting at the Dojo for Jack for 20 minutes so we could go to the beach house!

Jack and Kim weren't at school! I thought hard and knew! She always goes to the Gym if not the dojo! I walked into an empty gym! Not here! Wait maybe the closet!

I walk into the closet filled with balls of all sorts... Not here! I see the door to the basement open. I walk in and there's nothing so I go to the bottom and see Kim and Jack shirtless and Kim undoing her belt! I gasp and I see pure shock in their face!

"You all are dating and you didn't tell me!" I scream. Kim has an apologetic look on her face. Kim started to say "Grace I'm so so-" "Now I'm out 50 bucks!" I say. "Who else knows we're dating?" Jack and Kim say as we leave the school. "Everyone in the school plus your family" Jack and Kim look shocked. "We'll lets go and start our vacation" Jack said... "Let's go!" I scream as I run to the dojo.


	4. Kiss and Tell

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

KIMS POV-

It was our first night at the beach house... Everything was going good... The subtitles of the movie had just started and Donna had to mess everything up! She started to complain and complain, I honestly don't see what Eddie sees in her. I mean shes the head of the cheerleading squad AND the most popular girl in school, so what?!

Anyways Donna just had to scream OUT ''FIRST COUPLE TO STOP KISSING OWS EVERYONE 5 BUCKS!'' so imeadiantley everyone started kissing and me and Jack were just sitting there...

after 5 MINUTES it came out to Grace and Jerry against Donna and Eddie... I said ''hey eddie look over there!'' and he stopped kissing Donna. Grace yelled ''WE WON!" donna just said "Well kimmy and Jack never kissed so they owe us 5 bucks!''

I was going to say something but Jack interrupted me and said

"Donna we are not even an item!"

"Doesn't matter, pay up"

"But that's not fair"

'Is TO!"

Grace and everyone else said in unison ''We all know that you 2 are together so lets just see how long you all could kiss!'

Before I could protest Jack smushed hip lips up against mine... There goes keeping it a secret!


	5. To much to handle

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

JACKS POV-

Everyone knew about us, that was cool. More kisses for me. But Donna keeps trying to test us! its like she wants something to happen to make me mad at Kim or for her to get mad at me!

I think she wants us to break up. But not so she can have me, she is head over heels in love with Eddie- Don't ask me why. But so she can know im not off the market, I think that's why.

I was in the bathroom washing my hands after making everyones meals. I suddenly hear cheering and people calling Kim and Grace. What were they doing? I dry my hand on the blue fuzzy towel and I rush down stairs. I hear a crowd of oooo as I go through the hallway before the living room. I enter the room with Grace passed out in Jerrys arms and Kim is almost done chugging down HUGE bottle of vodka. I help Jerry set Grace on the couch and I run to Kim as she falls.

I catch her and she quickly jumps out of my arms "Aww Jackie, your myyy nightt in shining armorrrr" she says slurred. She Jumps on me and kisses my neck as she wraps her legs around my waist. She is Kissing me with open mouth kisses. im not even holding on to her but she still says still. Everyone is watching with open mouths including Grace. I forgot Milton and Julie were here. Julie was on Miltons lap as they read the same book.

Kim whispers in my ear, "Since this isn't getting you attention lets go upstairs.'' She jumps off me and leads me to her room. I can tell shes still drunk because of her stumbling and her slurred speech. She takes of her shirt and moves closer to me. I think for a second. Kim is drunk and this is how our first time will be. I didn't want that. "Kim lets stop" but she continues kissing me more passionately taking off her belt. "I SAID STOP KIM!" I push her, I thought it was just a little shove but it sends her flying to the door frame. She bounces back with a loud thud, so loud I wince.

I rush to her aid and shes crying. I didn't mean to hurt her! "GET OUT JACK' she says in a heartbroken scream, '' LEAVE!'' Before I can say anything else she goes to her bed and crys. I get out of the room not knowing what will happen next...


End file.
